


The Ninja Rules – Meant to be Followed

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [43]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Genderbending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #45 - Smooth (45 of 100) + prompt#6 for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>shindong_weekly</b></a><br/>For <b>beevosteethos</b> (LJ username) for appreciating my insanity and egging me on. :)</p><p>It’s best if people DON’T ask where this came from, because I’m not quite sure myself ^.~ lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninja Rules – Meant to be Followed

He should have known better, known better than to take the younger under his wings and teach him the ways of the secretive night, but it was too hard to refuse those adorable cheeks, those twinkling fox-like eyes, the bundle of pink that was so ill suited with blending into the darkness. But why hadn’t he at least listened to Shindong? Why?

Things wouldn’t be this way now.

_“Are you sure you want to do this, to become a ninja?”_

_The eagerly nodding head worried him, but he smiled, sighed and said, “Okay. But you must follow the following rules, no matter what. Do you understand?”_

_When Sungmin nodded, Shindong continued on._

But he hadn’t listened to the rules, and now was being held captive, a prisoner of the Shin Gi ninja clan. A Su Ju ninja cannot survive in the face of Yunho Shin Gi and his minions.

_“In order to be a successful ninja, you must never reveal that you are a ninja. NEVER. And you must ALWAYS be aware of your surroundings. If the situation is too dangerous, NINJA OUT IMMEDIATELY. Remember, moderation is a virtue only in those who are thought to have an alternative, and believe me you have an alternative. It’s not pretty. Death at the hands of anyone, especially anyone who knows your secret, would be worse than a normal death. REMEMBER THAT Sungmin, remember that.” Shindong looked stern and foreboding._

But Sungmin had paid him no heed. That much was obvious upon receipt of the ransom note.

> We would have just killed him, chopped him into little pieces, but he’s special, isn’t he? The pretty blush makes you protective of him, the innocent trust. You were so stupid, and now the only way for you to get him back, the ONLY way, is the following: Have 3 million dollars (of the US currency) placed in a black, unmarked bag at the corner of Jungsoo Row and Kang Lane by MIDNIGHT tonight. Otherwise precious and innocent Sungmin is going to experience something new before he dies.
> 
> YSG – SGC

Shindong knew what he had to do, and knew that he was about to break the cardinal ninja rule. Moderation was no longer an option.

_“The use of non-ninja moves is allowed. Remember, the main goal is survival. It doesn’t come down to who is fittest, or fastest, but who is smartest. You have to be the smartest.”_

Shindong kept along the outer limit of the Shin Gi property before jumping stealthily, quietly, smoothly onto the roof. He had to be silent, blend in with the shadows.

He had no idea where they had Sungmin hidden, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He was going to save the boy, even if he had to trade himself to do it.

_“Distractions will become your best friend. If you can distract your enemy, then the chances of your ploy, your mission, succeeding increase dynamically. Sometimes it may be as simple as causing sound in a different part of the room (throwing things is helpful), and sometimes it is more difficult. Carry at least one costume with you, just in case.”_

Shindong let himself into a room through a window, took in the opulent surroundings, and decided it was time for his costume. Hello Shin Min!

_“The best costume is a ridiculous one that is somehow still believable. Like a female persona.”_

Shin Min was beautiful, graceful, everything that Shindong was, but feminine, and demur as well, her charm making men everywhere melt. She was voluptuous, womanly, and lethal, but no one suspected the latter until it was too late.

And, as always, it worked wonderfully. Stepping into the hallway, she encountered the leader himself, and started fluttering helplessly, gracefully, like a captive butterfly, entrancing Yunho. He was a stiff man, a cold smile affixed to his face, a smile that melted the moment his eyes laid sight of Shin Min’s exotic beauty.

“How did you get in here, milady?” The chivalry made Shin Min giggle, as the inner Shindong grimaced, and rolled his eyes.

“I… I don’t know. But my, aren’t you handsome!” Shin Min’s voice was melodic, the giggling end much like the sweetest of bells.

Yunho smiled. “Why don’t you come with me then?” He was the epitome of upper class charm, but Shin Min wasn’t fooled, the Shindong ninja part of her on full alert as she followed behind the man, seemingly meek and docile.

Later Sungmin would wonder how in the world Shindong had conned the enemy boss into bringing them unwittingly together, but Shindong wouldn’t say. That was Shin Min’s secret, her skill unmatched in the final moments before her enemy’s death.

As they slipped away from the enemy hostel, leaving Yunho’s corpse behind, Sungmin whispered, “thank you” as he nibbled on the sweet Shin Min’s ear. “Thank you, Shindong ah!”


End file.
